The Promise
by Bloom of Tears
Summary: HI! I totally suck at summeries, but i'll say this: It's dedicated to one of my friends. Kathryn's best friend just moved away and she's really sad. But who moves next door? (who do u think) what is her connection with the doctors? Who is her mother? (lat


HI!!!!!! I'm back with a new story, they're hopping out of me like hotcakes. -.- that made no sense, right? Oopsie. I would like to dedicate this to all the guys I like, who all understand me like no one else. But it's really to my friend who's moving away. Yes, I will miss you. That answers your question, doesn't it?  
  
  
  
~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~~*~*~*~*~~**~ **~**~*  
  
(Kathryn's POV)  
  
"YOU'RE WHAT?" I screamed at my best friend, who stood there looking sad. "I'm moving away." He said, bringing his eyes up to mine. "I can't believe it. Why do you have to move? It's not fair!" I said, slumping down in my chair. Everyone in the Market looked at me like, What is that girl doing? "I don't want to leave you here alone." Mike said, frowning. "I'll be fine. But who's moving into your house? It's a box." I said, trying to joke around with it. "I don't know. This guy named Rashid came and looked at the place, and left saying, 'Mr. Winner and his friends will like this house.' It's freaky. Kathryn, where are you going?" he asked me. I stood up, swallowing. Tears threatened to appear, but I held them back with all my willpower. "I have to go home. I'll talk to you later Mike." I said, grabbing my purse and leaving the Market.  
  
~*~*~**~*~*~*~*  
  
(Duo's POV)  
  
"Why do we have to move?" I asked Quatre. We were in Quatre's room, packing. "We aren't needed here anymore, and we are needed in America, in this certain town." He said, folding shirts neatly. "But it's not fair! I like it here!" I said, pouting. "Too bad Duo. We leave in a few hours. Go get packed." Quatre said, and I stormed out of the room.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
(Kathryn's POV)  
  
"Dummy! Why did he have to tell me the day he was moving? He's lived next door to me since I moved here, alone and angry. Not to mention sad. Stupid Mike! I can't believe they're moving." I said to myself in my room, staring next door. Two moving trucks were there, one leaving, one coming in. "Wait a sec. The new people are way too early. Mike hasn't even gone yet." I said, running downstairs. I didn't bother with shoes or brushing my hair, even though it was probably very messy from running back home from the Market. "Mike! What's going on?" I asked my friend, tears I didn't want in my eyes. "Kathryn.these are the new people living in my house. Their names are Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Wufei Chang, Trowa Barton, and Quatre Winner. This is their advisor person, Rashid." Mike said, avoiding my eyes as he pointed to each new person in turn. I nodded my head in their direction politely, then turned Mike around with my hands. "Mike no baka! I meant what're you doing now? I didn't even know you had packed yet!" I cried, tears falling down my face. "I'm sorry Kathryn.I can't help it. Goodbye." He said, hugging me. Crying, I hugged him back. "Gomen nasai for all the bad things I said to you or about you Mike. I'm so sorry." I whispered, voice shaking. I let go of him and running back to my property. I sat down on the walkway to my front door, and cried. 'Why do you have to leave?' I thought, crying harder.  
  
(Duo's POV)  
  
I looked at the girl crying. Her hair was in her eyes, catching the sunlight, which was quickly fading into rain. "Tenshi." I whispered. The other guy, Mike, looked at me and said, "You like her? Lots of guys do. She turned all of the guys down, even me when I asked her out. Twice, I might add." His voice was breaking. "I hate to see her cry. It makes me feel terrible." He said, and got into the moving van with his mother. "Weak onna. Crying over nothing." Wufei said rather loudly. The girl picked her head up, perhaps hearing it, the way the wind was, and walked over here. Swiftly, she slapped him across the cheek. "You're the stupid one! I've just lost my best friend to you guys, and all you do is insult me? You're the weak one for not understanding what I'm feeling right now." She said, eyes and voice hot with emotion. "So you loved him?" I asked her. She turned around and said to me, "No I don't. He was my best friend, the first person I met when I first moved here. Gomen, my name is Kathryn Misaki. I'm 17 years old and go to the local high school." She said, cracking a weak smile. It did reach her blue eyes, which were still wet with tears. She started crying again. She lost her balance and fell into me, sobbing. I caught her, surprised. A car pulled into their driveway, a red Jeep, and a man got out. He didn't notice us, only her, and came over. "Kathy, what's wrong?" he asked. Kathryn moved out of my arms and turned around. "Daddy, Mike moved away." She said, suddenly acting like a little girl. "Kathy, it'll be ok. Are you boys now living in that house? It looks a bit small for all six of you. David Misaki, pleased to meet you." He said, putting his hand out to Rashid. "Rashid, loyal servant to the Winner family." Rashid said. Kathryn's eyes widened, and whispered in her dad's ear. Frowning, he nodded. Kathryn ran inside, and came out seconds later with a letter addressed to Rashid. "Before I knew Mike was moving, I received a letter from a balding man with a strange moustache. He told me to give this letter to you when you arrived. I didn't know what he meant then, but I do now. He didn't tell me his name, only to call him Doctor. I hate doctors, so when he talked to my parents, I locked myself in my room, listening to my music." Kathryn said, handing the letter to Rashid. He took it, and Kathryn back inside to answer the phone.  
  
"I work for the Preventors. Are these the old Gundam Pilots?" Mr. Misaki asked. Rashid nodded, while all of us looked on in amazement as Kathryn came back out smiling. All tears were gone, and she had brushed her hair. Bad idea. I couldn't stop looking at it. It was very long, rivaled mine in length, and was a golden blonde with a few brown streaks. "Daddy, that was Mogura. She wants to know if she can come over today. Can she? She has a new DVD I want to watch, and she said she would bring it. Also, Amber's with her and Mogura wanted to know if it was ok for Amber to come too." Kathryn said. Mr. Misaki nodded, and Kathryn dialed a number with the phone in her hand. "Hi. This is Kathryn, is Mogura there? Can you tell her it's ok if she comes over? Ok. Thanks." She said, turning off the phone. "Gomen nasai for crying earlier. I was very close to Mike, and he had just told me a few hours before that he was moving." Kathryn said, still smiling. "It's ok. I don't mind. Did you mind guys?" I asked the guys behind me. Everyone except Wufei shook their heads. Wufei nodded, a red spot on his cheek. "Ah! I'm sorry. Actually, I'm not. You deserved to be slapped after calling me weak." Kathryn said, crossing her arms. Her white t-shirt didn't hide her beautiful body, and you could see the bathing suit top she had on under it. Her short denim skirt shook with the wind, and suddenly all the rain we were supposed to get, and it was drizzling, stopped and went away. Instantly it became burning hot again. Rashid and Mr. Misaki were conversing quietly away from us. A new car pulled in the driveway, this time a dark blue, or it could've been black car. Two girls got out, waving to the mother inside of it. One had on shorts, a striped t-shirt, and had bouncing black curls. The other was also wearing shorts, and a dark green t- shirt, with straight brown hair. Kathryn turned around from where she was glaring at Wufei, to wave to her friends. "Mo! Amber! Over here! Come meet my new neighbors!" she called, her wavy hair once again moving with the wind. I couldn't take my eyes off of her.  
  
(Kathryn's POV)  
  
I could feel Duo's eyes on me. I shivered in the hot weather, glad it was a Saturday in July. School had gotten out a couple weeks before, and I was enjoying my vacation like any normal teen-age girl. "Kitty! It's so hot! Why are you standing out here?" Mogura asked me. I knew my cheeks were still kind of streaked with tear lines, but I didn't bother. These two have seen me in my best times and worst times. "Mike moved away, and if you knew and neglected to tell me, I'll kill you. These are my new neighbors. Trowa Barton, Wufei Chang, Quatre Winner, Heero Yuy, and Duo Maxwell. Kawaii, aren't they?" I asked them, and laughed. Heero cringed when I said 'kawaii', so I bet he knew a bit of Japanese. I did, but that was from reading fan fiction. "Hi boys! Kitty, we changed our plan. If your dad will let us, do you think we can go swimming? It's such a hot day, and I know you wouldn't give up a good chance for a tan. Plus, everyone can see your bathing suit." Mogura said. I smiled and turned to my dad. "Daddy! Do you think you can take us to the beach? I can ask mom if I can borrow her cell phone, and then you don't have to stay. I'll call you when we're ready to leave." I said. My dad turned around from where he was talking to Rashid and nodded. "Maybe our new neighbors would like to come too, unless they really want to start unpacking now." Dad said. "Actually David, that might be a good idea. We could talk some more as the children have fun. But do you think you could give us a couple minutes to find our suits and get changed?" Rashid asked. My dad nodded. "Girls, we need to get ready too. Yes we do Amber, don't you dare refuse!" I said, and dragged my complaining friend into the house.  
  
In the house, I told them all I knew about the guys. "Really, I don't know much, but I do know that Wufei is a stupid sexist and Duo's really good for comforting. I accidentally fell into his arms and he hugged me until I stopped crying. Mogura, stop glaring at me." I said to my black haired friend. "You're too young to date." She said, and I sighed. "You've been telling me that since 7th grade. Stop!" I complained, and we laughed some more. "Girls! All of us are waiting on you!" my dad yelled up the stairs. I grabbed my brush, a few hair ties, some sandals I knew I was going to get rid of later, stripped my shirt, and grabbed three towels. "Coming Dad!" I said, and the three of us went down the stairs.  
  
(Duo's POV)  
  
The three girls came out later, Kathryn with a small backpack, trying to braid her hair, a hair tie in her mouth. She was smiling, and gave a little wink in my way. "She can't really talk while she's braiding her hair. We think she could get it cut, but she refuses to." Mogura, or at least I'm guessing the girl with black hair was Mogura, said. "Mo, she'll never listen to you. She barely listens when you tell her she's too young to date." Amber said, shaking her head. "It's true!" Mogura said. Kathryn, tying her hair, said, "Mo, I'll never listen to you when you say that. I've just turned down dates because I always attract losers!" They laughed at that, and somehow all of us fit in the small red Jeep. Some of us were sitting on others laps, but Heero, Quatre, Wufei and I were sitting in the trunk. Kathryn was sitting on Mogura's lap, talking to her father. "Which beach are we going to? Island or Birchwood? Please say Island!" she pleaded. "Birchwood has more shade." Her dad said. "But it's littered with sticks, leaves and needles from trees and other stuff! Island's cleaner, and it's easier to sleep there. Most parents take their small children to Birchwood, and you know small children are attracted to me." Kathryn said, ticking off everything wrong with Birchwood on her fingers. "Fine, we'll go to Island." Mr. Misaki said. Kathryn cheered with victory.  
  
All of us filed out of the car a few minutes later, Kathryn helping us get out of the trunk. We had been sitting on beach chairs, an umbrella, and numerous other things, including a bowling ball. "Gomen. We have a small car my dad's had forever." Kathryn said, taking out a beach chair. There were enough chairs for everyone except one person, but Kathryn said she didn't want a chair.  
  
We got onto the beach, and Kathryn immediately took her shoes off. "Ow! Hot sand! Let's see, hot sand, or getting sand in shoes. I go with hot sand!" she debated, spreading her towel down on a spot where she was easily noticed. "Kathryn!" a voice called. Kathryn turned around to see another guy. She smiled, blushing a little. My blood boiled at the sight of this person, but I hid it.  
  
(Kathryn's POV)  
  
I heard my name called, and it surprised me when I saw Zack and his two sisters. "Hi Zack. I've never seen you here before." I said. "We usually go to Birchwood, but my sisters wanted to come here. Something about better tanning." He said. I laughed, and noticed a small growl emitting from Duo behind me. I raised an eyebrow, then remembered that he didn't know them. "Oh! Zack, come meet my new neighbors! Mike moved away today, much to my despair and other peoples happiness, and these boys moved in! Their names are Duo Maxwell, Heero Yuy, Trowa Barton, Quatre Winner, and Wufei Chang. Guys, this is my friend Zack Colen." I said, moving aside. I saw a bit of anger in Duo's eyes, and I raised an eyebrow at him. "Gomen nasai, but I'm really tired. I think I'll take a nap." I said, lying down on my towel. "Kitty! Don't you want to go swimming?" Mogura asked, pulling my hand. I groaned and tugged my hand away. "A little bit later." I said, adding in my thoughts, 'Once this nausea goes away.' My stomach had been doing gymnastics since I fell in Duo's arms. 'Damn nausea. Go away!' I thought desperately, pulling out my CD player and putting my headphones around my ears. (A/N: Actually, I do feel a bit sick. Injustice! I don't want to be sick!) 'Dream Away' from Tenchi Muyo floated into my ears. This is one of my favorite songs from the series, and it fit with my life perfectly. Well, not at the moment, but it didn't matter. I sighed happily and fell asleep.  
  
(Duo's POV)  
  
I pulled myself onto the floating dock out in the middle of the lake and looked back at where Kathryn was sleeping. "She's been sleeping for a couple hours now, and yet she has a perfect tan. I've checked, and she has no apparent tan lines, and no sunburn." Quatre said, coming up next to me. I nodded my head, thoughts in space. "She can do that. Kitty's very good at that sort of thing. She's got tons of admirers, and Zack's one of them." Mogura said. She shook her head. "But isn't that a good thing?" I asked her. "No way! Zack's a total player, and she knows it." she said, diving in again. She swam for shore in quick strokes.  
  
(Kathryn's POV)  
  
I was having a nice dream about what life would be like if I hadn't moved here when I felt drops of cold water on my back. "AH! GET AWAY FROM ME!" I screamed, jumping up. Mogura laughed at me and grabbed her towel. "That wasn't funny Mo. I was nice and warm before you came along. You ruined it!" I said, frowning at her. Amber also came up and dried herself off. "All of us are waiting for you. Come on Kitty, we'll have fun in the water. Plus, you've got a killer tan. There's no way they won't notice you now." She said. I blinked, trying to get my normal vision back. (A/N: You know when you've been sleeping in the sun for a while and when you wake up, everything's lighter than usual? I hate that. That's what's happened to Kathryn.) After a few minutes of blinking, it came back to me, and I nodded happily. "Fine. I'll go swimming, but it'll be your fault if I freeze!" I said, then ran into the cold water. Wincing, I walked farther out and dove in, trying to get used to the icy water. I resurfaced, and treading water, I screamed, "YOU GUYS COULD'VE WARNED ME! THIS IS LIKE 20 DEGREES!" I heard laughter behind me, and when I turned around, I came face first with the floating dock. "Owwwww." I muttered, and pulled myself onto the dock. "Not funny." I told the guys, sitting down again. They still laughed at me. Smiling, I noticed their positions on the dock. 'Revenge will be mine!' I thought evilly, then pushed Duo, who grabbed Quatre, who grabbed Wufei, who grabbed Trowa, who in turn grabbed Heero. They all fell in the water, hands locked. When they resurfaced, I was laying down on the dock, laughing my head off. "Revenge is sweet!" I said, looking over at them.  
  
(Duo's POV)  
  
I looked at Kathryn in anger. "Babe, why would you do such a thing?" I asked her. "Revenge. Sweet revenge. Ask anyone. I'm good at revenge!" she said, and dove in. Frowning at myself, she resurfaced in front of me. "Come on Duo, it's no fun to." she said weakly before she fainted. Horrified, and looking at where she used to be, I dove down, trying to find her. I found her quickly, grabbed her hand, and started swimming back up to the air. "Duo! Is she ok?" Quatre asked me as I resurfaced with her. I pushed her onto the dock, and hoisted myself up after her. Mogura and Amber were with the guys, and everyone was on the dock, looking at Kathryn. "She can't drown on us. Last time she fainted, it was because her mother had died, and she usually faints at a great loss. Wait a sec, Mike moved today! That's what prompted her! Mogura, how did we get her to wake up after she fainted in school?" Amber asked Mogura. "I think Mike said something. I can't figure out what it is, but she slapped him afterwards." Mogura said. I got an idea, and leaned over, ignoring Mogura's growls. "A fat guy in a thong." I whispered, and she woke up laughing. "Too funny!" she said, hugging me weakly, laughing her head off again. Everyone looked at me, but I ignored them. "Kathy, stop laughing. It's time to go. Remember, Bonzo's coming back today." Her father said, raising an eyebrow when he saw our position. "Mr. Misaki! Kitty fainted in the water, and she just woke up. How's she going to get back?" Mogura and Amber asked the man. "I probably won't be able too, it's hard for me to carry her after she's fainted anyway, so I'll need volunteers." Mr. Misaki said. Instantly, I raised my hand. "I can take her, since I was the one who brought her back up here and since she's hanging on to me anyway." I said. Mr. Misaki sighed, then looked at his now sleeping daughter. "Fine." He said, swimming back to shore.  
  
(Kathryn's POV)  
  
I don't know what had happened, but the next thing I knew, I was in my dad's car, in Duo's lap in the trunk. I got up quickly, surprised. "What happened?" I asked everyone. "You fainted in the water." Quatre said from the back seat. My eyes widened, and I asked, "Why didn't I drown?" I blushed as I realized what I said. "Gomen nasai. I forget who I'm with sometimes." Everyone laughed at me except for Duo. "Actually onna, Maxwell dove down and saved you, then pushed you onto the floating dock and woke you up. You were laughing, then fell asleep again, collapsing in Maxwell's arms. Disgusting." Wufei said. I hit him on the back of his head with the heel of my hand, then turned to Duo. "Arigato Duo. I don't know why, but somehow I knew you would save me." I said as my dad's old car turned into our driveway. There was another car there, a green PT Cruiser. "Lynn!" I said, jumping out of the trunk when Mogura opened it, and hugged my sister. Elizabeth Misaki turned around and pried my hands off of her. "Kit, stop hugging me." She said, frowning. "But it's been a long time!" I said, smiling. "You're wet. Where have you been?" Lynn asked me. "At the beach. I don't want to go into details, but I did get a killer tan, something you probably couldn't do in Chicago." I said triumphantly. My sister went to the University of Illinois in Chicago, studying chemistry. She wants to be a forensic scientist, and work for the FBI. She's a bit strange. "Who are these guys Kit?" she asked me. I turned around and introduced everyone to my sister. "We were all at the beach. They did move in today, and Mike didn't tell me he was moving until today, so it was strange." I said, collapsing once again. This time, I fell onto the tar of our driveway. Refusing anyone's help, I got back up and walked inside, getting the mail as I went.  
  
(Duo's POV)  
  
It scared me to see her fall to the ground, and it horrified me to see her sister not do a thing about it. "Q-man, sisters should help each other, right?" I asked my blonde friend. He nodded, confused at the scene also. "Through thick and thin." He said. Kathryn came back out frowning. "Daddy, the Doctor called. He said it was time. Time for what?" she asked her father. "He also said that he would be training me. For what? FOR WHAT?" she screamed at her father. Not happy anymore, Kathryn had her hands on her hips, a frown on her face, and fire in her blue eyes. "Kathy, you'll find out." Mr. Misaki said. He sent a knowing glance Rashid's way, and he nodded. Us guys sent a confused glance to each other, but just then a hover car pulled into our driveway. Kathryn stalked off, going back inside, and Mogura and Amber started walking to Amber's house, like they said they would in the car ride back. The doctors and professors that trained us got out of the hover car, and walked across the lawn towards Mr. Misaki. Kathryn's sister got back into her car and drove off, saying, "Oops. Sorry Dad, but I just remembered something I have to do in Chicago. Bye! Say goodbye to Kathryn for me!"  
  
"David Misaki. How nice to see you again." Dr. J said. Kathryn came back out in a turquoise sundress, that stopped mid-thigh. "Dr. J! How wonderful to see you." Mr. Misaki said nervously. "This must be your daughter Kathryn. Hello dear. Do you remember me?" Dr. J asked then. Kathryn nodded her head, a frown on her face, then said, "Why shouldn't I? You are the one who used my mother as a tool, aren't you?" Dr. J looked shocked at this petite girl, who was full of anger now. "Unfortunately, I am. I'm a truly sorry that you would be angry at me." The old doctor said. "Dr. J, what do you want with Kathryn?" Heero asked his trainer. "Heero Yuy, did you ever wonder why nothing ever happened to this country during the war? It was because of this girl's mother. Kathryn's mother signed her life away and promised me I would be able to train her son, if she had a son, if necessary. The contract her mother signed that if she was unable to produce a son, but had two daughters, I would have her second daughter. This is Dawn's second daughter, is it not?" Dr. J asked Mr. Misaki, who nodded bleakly. "Then she must be trained this summer." Professor S said. "Trained for what?" I asked. "Trained for war Duo." Howard said.  
  
(Kathryn's POV)  
  
I wasn't listening to what the old men were saying. They were old bats anyway, why should I care what they were saying, right? But these men killed my mother, and forced my father to work for the Preventors. A plan was beginning to form in my mind, and I was slowly inching towards the back door for the sharpest thing I could find, which were probably hedge clippers, to throw at them. "Trained for war Duo." One of them said. I stopped dead in my tracks. "War? What war? The war's over! All of them!" I said, already inching toward the hedge clippers again. "Not all of them. All the country's are unhappy that they had to be in this war, while the United States of America didn't have to." Dr. J said, eyeing my position. I smiled sweetly at him, then bolted for the door. I grabbed the hedge clippers, and some scissors, then I saw the perfect weapon. 'If I use this, and break it, then we won't be able to put it up later.' I thought. "Aw, who gives about it anyway? We haven't used it since my mother died." I said, picking up the pieces of wood we used to put up a suspended chair. I ran out of the porch, threw both scissors and clippers behind me, and started spinning the pieces of wood. It was hard, since the wood was really thick, but it didn't stop me. I smiled, and put on a look that said, 'Bring it old bats.'  
  
(Duo's POV)  
  
I knew she wouldn't beat them with pieces of wood. She probably knew it too, but she didn't care. "Kathryn Dorothy Misaki, put those down this instant!" Mr. Misaki's voice boomed from behind me. Kathryn looked reluctant, but threw them behind her and hit the shed doors, which promptly fell. I looked at her in shock, then slapped myself mentally. She had started to run. Quick as a rabbit being chased by a fox, she ran in front of the house and started running down the street, laughing. "There she goes again." Mr. Misaki said. "Where did she go David?" Howard asked sternly. "She went to the park down the street, into the woods." Kathryn's father said, pointing them in the right direction. "I don't know exactly where she goes, so I wouldn't be a big help." He said, going back inside with Rashid. "Pilots, you track people, you will find her and bring her to us." Dr. J said. Obediently, we did as told, and started running down the street towards the park where we would find Kathryn.  
  
(Kathryn's POV)  
  
I walked on the fallen tree I had found years before, softly singing to myself. The tree had started to rot, but it could still hold my weight, thankfully. "This is perfect! The old bats will probably send the guys after me, but I can just run again. I probably shouldn't, but I still could. Let's see, where could I run to." I said, thinking out loud, getting comfortable 30 feet off the ground on a rotting tree. I'm nuts, aren't I? I stopped talking when I heard footsteps heading my way. 'Damn it!' I thought, seeing my new neighbors. They looked both ways, then, seeing the tree, started walking off the path up the hill. I tried to quietly jump down from where I was, but I cursed when I felt the impact on my feet. "Shit! OWWWWWWWWWWWWW!!!!!!!!!" I screamed, grabbing my feet. Instantly, all five guys were surrounding me. "Hi guys!" I said, taking off my thin sandals and rubbing my sore feet. "Come to join me? I'm hiding from the old bats." I tried to be funny, but stopped talking when I saw all of them frowning at me. "Kathryn, why are you hiding?" Quatre asked me, sitting down. "Because my life is full of old bats already?" I lied, smiling. Heero and Trowa snorted. "Liar." Heero said. I stuck my tongue out at him and sighed. "Fine. My mother died because of them, and I don't want to just because of a stupid contract." I said, frowning as I looked at my feet. They take a lot, since I like to jump down off of high places. "But it's not that bad." Duo said.  
  
"Not that bad? My mother died in a battle, trying to get a stupid disk for those guys! She's counting on me not to make the same mistake she did. She was a trained assassin, not to let anything or anyone get in her way of her goal. She was the most prized possession anyone could have, and everyone says I'm exactly like my mother. Her code name was Death Angel, and my father said it suited her. He couldn't look at me for months after my mother died, because I look so much like her." I said, hugging my knees, remembering those five months. I had fainted five times, one a month, trying to get over losing my mom and my father not looking at me. "Her name was Dawn? I've heard of her. People called her a Battle Angel, or a War Angel." Trowa said. "A weak onna? That can't be true." I heard Wufei say. "It's true. My mother was trained to fight in any Gundam she was given, and was also taught not to obey anyone but her trainer, who at the time was Dr. J. When she met my father, Dr. J let her go, only giving her missions every so often instead of every other week. After a few years, when Dr. J heard she failed to produce a son, but two daughters, my mother told me not to train with him. Never to make the same mistake she did. I'm just trying to keep my promise to my mother." I said, tears in my eyes. I heard more footsteps and Dr. J call, "You found her! Perfect!" I stood up and felt for my stun gun in my sub-space pocket. I took it out and shot him. He stood frozen in his tracks, and I started running again. I ran away from everyone, who looked stunned when they saw no blood.  
  
(Duo's POV)  
  
"Didn't she shoot him?" I asked Heero, who nodded. "Then shouldn't there be blood?" I said, fed up with this girl. "Not with her stun gun." Mr. Misaki said, coming forward to inspect the doctor, "Which I suspect she used."  
  
"A stun gun? But those are dangerous." Quatre said. Mr. Misaki nodded. "Kathryn knows that. She mastered it a few weeks after her mother gave it to her. She never touched the real gun her mother gave her after she died. At least, she never touched it except in emergencies. Or that I know of." He said, and plucked an unseen dart out of the doctor's shoulder. "She prefers a stun gun over a real gun? Why?" I asked, completely confused. "She hates blood, and she's a bit squeamish. She was totally repulsed when she had to dissect a frog, but she didn't mind the earthworm. Actually, it's a bit confusing." Mr. Misaki said. He continued to talk about other things about his daughter, while we just listened.  
  
(Kathryn's POV)  
  
I ran away from it all, from all of them. I knew what my father was telling them, and he knew that I knew. I threw him a walkie-talkie while I was running, with a note to keep it on. "Daddy, I'm going shopping for some things I might need." I said into it, and sent the message. "No. No way are you going shopping! You shop too much!" his voice came back over it. "But daddy! You don't want me to be unprepared for training, do you? You know I can't wear mom's stuff, since you BURNED all of it." I complained. "I won't go to the mall, promise! I want to buy some gear for my bike, and some other stuff. Some clothes, some boots, stuff like that. Stuff to put in my s-s pocket." I said quickly. I was standing near my "bike". It was actually a motorcycle, a blue Honda ShadowSpirit, which my mom used to have. She gave it to me when she died. I'll either call it my bike, my baby, or Shadow. It's good that even though I can't drive until I'm 18, I can at least ride my bike at 17. Thankfully. "Fine, but nothing stupid." I heard my dad say. "Arigato Daddy! By the way, I'm taking my card. You told me I could use it in dire need or when I'm in trouble. I'm in dire need now! Please? Please??" I pleaded. I knew he would give in, I knew it. "Fine, but nothing too expensive." He said, and I put on my helmet. "Arigato. Keep it on, but ignore the loud noises." I said through the helmet, put the walkie- talkie in my jacket, and started the bike as Duo ran down the driveway.  
  
(Duo's POV)  
  
"I'm going shopping for some things I need." I heard Kathryn's voice say. I looked around frantically, then realized that Mr. Misaki was holding a walkie-talkie. How he got it, I have no idea. "No." he said, and continued, but I started running for her house. Well, the Misaki house. We've only been here less than I day, and already I have such strong feelings for her. I may flirt with other girls, but I've never felt like this.  
  
I was out of breath, but my adrenaline was still burning when I saw her. She had a helmet on, and turned on a motorcycle. I rounded her driveway and ran up to her. "What are you doing Kathryn?" I asked, panting between words. She looked at me quizzically, but took her helmet off. "What?" she asked me. "What are you doing?" I repeated for her. "I'm going shopping. Wanna come?" she asked, smiling. I thought about it, then shook my head. "No thanks. I think I'll start unpacking." I really wanted to go with her, but we still had to unpack our stuff. "Suit yourself. Ja ne!" she said, putting her helmet back on and driving away. I had nothing to do but put away my stuff. Then I realized I didn't have a key to the house and the door was locked. "Damn!" I cursed, throwing my hand into the air.  
  
(Kathryn's POV)  
  
I walked into the motorcycle store with a smile. "Hello Kathryn! Nice to see you here again!" one of the sales ladies said. I nodded and looked through the clothes. No one has ever seen me in this sort of stuff, the short leather skirts and shorts and the low cut tight tops. I liked it, and it's a secret passion of mine. I don't really like the leather, but it's all they have. "We still have the things you liked last time you were here in your size." The person from before said. "Really? Thanks Shelly." I told the sales person. She smiled and got them. The previous week I had tried them on and told them to keep them for me in case I came back and wanted them. Thankfully they did, and now I would get to buy them. I had also saved a pair of boots, and got them too. They had a wicked heel that wasn't skinny or too high, and I could ride in them.  
  
I came out of the store a few minutes later, four bags in hand. I put them in my sub-space pocket and drove back home.  
  
(Duo's POV)  
  
Half an hour later, I heard Kathryn's motorcycle from where we were unpacking the things for our living room. Everyone had come back a few minutes after she had left, and we started unpacking. Mr. Misaki was helping, and had left a note at his house, or at least he said he did. Kathryn came through the door a few minutes later, satisfied smile on her face. "Hi. Miss me?" she asked sweetly. She was wearing a short black leather skirt and barely there black leather tank top that stopped right above her belly button. Did I also neglect to mention the skirt began inches below her belly button? Needless to say, she looked hot. "Kathryn Dorothy Misaki, tell me you did not get that today." Mr. Misaki said. Kathryn rolled her eyes and said, "No Dad. I got it last week. Actually, I did try it on last week, but I bought it today." She smiled as sweet and pure as sugar. "You mean to tell us you tried them on last week, yet you got them today? Why?" Howard asked the blonde. Normally black and blonde clash, but on her it looks awesome. "Because I've decided that if my destiny is for me to train, then I have to no choice than to accept my destiny, do I? I will do it, but I will not go anywhere but here. I stay here." Kathryn said, and turned to leave. "You may train with the boys. They need more training. Especially Duo." Dr. J said. Kathryn waved her hand nonchalantly and left. "Wait a second. Why do I need more training?" I asked them, flabbergasted. I like that word, flabbergasted. "We have seen the look on your face whenever Kathryn's around and whenever her name is mentioned. Love is an emotion you should've forgotten, but it wasn't. We'll have to make sure you forget it." Professor S said.  
  
"WWWWWWWHHHHHHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTTT?????????????????" I screamed. Everyone flinched and all my friends left the room quietly. They know better than to get in my way when I'm mad.  
  
(Kathryn's POV)  
  
I heard a scream, but I couldn't make out what was said. The doorbell rang and I went downstairs from the protection of my room to open it. Heero, Trowa, Wufei and Quatre were there, fingers in ears. "Hi guys. What're you doing here? Aren't you unpacking?" I asked them, moving aside so they could come inside and led them upstairs. "You heard the scream, didn't you? That was Duo. We know better that when Duo's mad, and he rarely is mind you, than to get in his way." Quatre said, and blushed a beet red when I showed them into my room. I rolled my eyes at him, and turned my music back on. Paulina Rubio echoed through out the room and I sat on my bed. "Why is he so mad?" I asked. "Professor S said, and I quote 'Love is an emotion you should've forgotten, but it wasn't. We'll have to make sure you forget it.'" Heero said to an astonished me. "WHAT? THAT'S NOT TRUE! Love rules over all! It's written in a code of laws! Mind you, those laws are for romance stories, but still! Love is such a powerful emotion, nothing can get in its way!" I said as a song called "Casanova" came on my CD player. I started to sing it, since it was one of my favorite songs.  
  
"Dark sexy skin My passion begins You're the center of my obsession I'm watching you dance In your leather pants My eyes see a true perfection And I'm hypnotized By the rhythm of your hips It's all hard to hide And I can't resist  
  
It's about your kiss It's about your lips It's about the way you move your body It's about your style That drives me wild It's the sexy things you're doing Come and dance with me tonight Feel the rhythm deep inside  
  
Touch me now You could be my Casanova  
  
It's about your kiss It's about your lips It's about the way you move your body It's about your style That drives me wild It's the sexy things you're doing Come and dance with me tonight Feel the rhythm deep inside  
  
Touch me now You could be my Casanova  
  
Across the room You sense my perfume And more the serious danger (A/N: I'm doing this by ear, so gomen if I get some of the lyrics wrong.) The temperature's rising And I'm fantasizing Making love to a beautiful stranger My passion's so loud And the feelings so high It's hard to champagne (A/N: Like I said, I'm doing this by ear. -.-) That's driving me insane  
  
It's about your kiss It's about your lips It's about the way you move your body It's about your style That drives me wild It's the sexy things you're doing Come and dance with me tonight Feel the rhythm deep inside  
  
Touch me now You could be my Casanova  
  
It's about your kiss It's about your lips It's about the way you move your body It's about your style That drives me wild It's the sexy things you're doing Come and dance with me tonight Feel the rhythm deep inside  
  
Touch me now You could be my Casanova  
  
Oohhhhhh. Oooohhhhhh. You could be my Casanova Ohhhhhhhh Ohhhhhhhh. You could be my Casanova  
  
It's about your kiss It's about your lips It's about the way you move your body It's about your style That drives me wild It's the sexy things you're doing Come and dance with me tonight Feel the rhythm deep inside  
  
Touch me now You could be my Casanova" I sang until the song ended. I blushed when I finished. "Gomen, but I couldn't help it. It's one of my favorite songs on the CD." I said as Duo came into the room with my father. Duo looked like he was about to spit fire, and my father looked the same when he saw all the guys in my room.  
  
"WHAT ARE THEY DOING HERE?" he yelled at me. I rolled my eyes and said, "They're here because they wanted to be, and because they knew better than to get in Duo's way when he's mad. Gomen Duo, I'm just saying what they told me." The phone rang, and I picked it up. "Hello? Hey Mo! You're cousin's here? Which cousin? JASON? Really? Arigato! I can't see him now, but tell him I said Hi. Bye!" I said, putting the phone down. I sighed happily. I liked her cousin Jason, and he liked me a lot. But it's not like I love him. (A/N: -.- Before any of you get the wrong idea (meaning you MoonGun!) this is a totally different Jason than from the one in my (And MoonGun's) other story livebishie.net. He's completely different. Ok? OK!) Actually, I thought I did for a long time. But now that I've met Duo, maybe I'm wrong. Maybe.  
  
(Duo's POV)  
  
I didn't like the way she said his name. Jason. What kind of a name is that anyway? Wait.what am I saying? I've known plenty of nice guys named Jason. Why am I suddenly like this? What is Kathryn doing anyway? "Babe, what're you doing?" I finally asked her. She was looking out her window to something. "Nothing. I'm just looking before training. Thinking of how stupid it is." She said, sighing again. "I don't want to do this stupid training!" she finally said. "Missy, you already said you would go through with this. March right downstairs and get it over with!" her father said. Kathryn grumbled and grabbed her portable CD player, and march downstairs, probably to be sarcastic. It was pretty funny actually.  
  
Downstairs, all of us warmed up reluctantly. Kathryn was still wearing her leather outfit, and was actually looking pretty comfortable in it and not groaning or straining the material. "Pretty good Misaki. Just like your mother. Always wearing leather, only she liked white better." Howard said. Kathryn stopped stretching for a minute and looked at him. "My mother was a pure life force, no matter how many people she killed. I'm not like her in that way. People die for a reason, and personally I don't give about it anymore." She said, with annoyance in her voice. She glared at all the doctors before following us outside.  
  
"You might want to tie your hair back Misaki. It'll get in your way while you run." Dr. J said. "No way. My hair is fine, you old bat." She said. We all tensed, waiting for the punishment. But Dr. J just shrugged it off and didn't do anything to her. If we had called him an old bat, we would've been slapped. "For the run, you go up to Crest View, any way you want to, and back down. You have to cross the Boulevard any way you go." Professor S said, starting up their car. Kathryn rolled her eyes and started her run as a leisurely pace.  
  
(Kathryn's POV)  
  
I decided to take a long way for my run, going past Mogura's house, even though it was a bit out of the way. The guys were following me, because they didn't know their way around, and they couldn't ask for directions. Someone was already panting, and I rolled my eyes yet again. I had turned my CD player on and was happily listening to TLC. I hummed along and kept running, only stopping on a crosswalk to cross the Boulevard. I completely ignored the road in front of me that leads to Crest View, but turned to go near Mogura's. "Wait! Kathryn, why are you going that way? Isn't it easier to go this way?" Duo asked behind me. Sighing, I turned around and said, "Yes, but I like going this way." I turned back around and kept running. I felt them shrug and follow me. I knew that the more time I wasted, the better chance of getting the doctors mad.  
  
"Kitty! What're you doing here? I thought you said you couldn't see him now." Mogura said as I jogged past her house. I smiled and turned in, ignoring Wufei's protests. "Onna! I know this isn't on the way to Crest View! Get your butt going again!" he said. I just gave him the finger and told him to fuck off and stay out of my private life. There was a brown haired, blue eyed boy standing my friend. "Hi Jason!" I said in a sing song voice, and blew him a kiss. "Mogura, to help me, can you get me a bottle of water? Please? Pretty please? I need it! I'll pay you back!" I pleaded. Mogura rolled her eyes and nodded, going back into the house, leaving me with Jason and my new neighbors.  
  
"Hey babe." Jason said, putting his arms around my shoulders. It was a little routine with us, and you should see how many people ask me if I'm going out with him! Actually, the thought did cross my mind, but that was a while ago. Mogura came back out and rolled her eyes again. "Will you two stop the flirt fest and just go out with each other?" she asked, throwing me six bottles of water. I looked at her quizzically, then remembered the guys. "Oh! But Mo, didn't you say I was to young to date?" I teased, throwing each of the guys a bottle. She laughed, and I left, waving to the two cousins and saying thanks.  
  
It didn't take us a long time after that to get to Crest View, except that Wufei kept wasting his voice by shouting insults at me. I waved to the people I knew, and nodded to those I didn't. To others, like Wufei, I completely ignored. I started running back after reaching the street, glad it was all downhill from here.  
  
(Duo's POV)  
  
I ran after a now sprinting Kathryn, glad we were away from Mogura and her cousin. I wanted to ask questions, but knew better than that. She probably wouldn't tell me anything. Still, she might. I'll just have to wait.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~* ~*~*~*  
  
Blossom: Wowie zowie. Long.again.  
  
Airenne: Your point is?  
  
Blossom: I have one?  
  
Airenne: Never mind.  
  
Blossom: ^.^ Anyway..this is really interesting. One of my guy friends is moving away in January, and his last day of school is this Friday. I promised to hug him, but now I don't know. I mean, I'll miss him enough. Reviewers, you wanna help me with this dilemma? If you review with what you think of my problem and whether or not to hug him, that'll help me a lot! Arigato in advance!  
  
Koneko. Kuroneko-sama. Kitty. Blossom. Whatever you want to call me. 


End file.
